Cσиσсιєиđσ єł αмσя
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: UA .SasuNaruko. Naruko, triste por no encontrar a su príncipe azul... se sorprende al conocer al pequeño Sasuke. Cinco años menor... sin embargo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad... le ha cautivado el corazón.
1. Bajo la lluvia

Conociendo el amor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**:BAJO LA LLUVIA:**

Desde pequeña la vida se me ha hecho bastante complicada, pero sobretodo... solitaria.

Al menos así era hasta ese día... en el que lo conocí...

¿A quién?... pues... al amor de mi vida...

Todo comenzó aquel día en la escuela...

Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y lo que más odio es tener que cocinar... Soy perteneciente del salón A-1 de la preparatoria "Konoha's School".

Así es... soy la chica común que saca buenas notas, pero no perfectas... la chica bonita pero no preciosa y por supuesto... que no tiene novio.

- ¡Naruko! - normalmente suelo distraerme en clase de Literatura a lo que la profesora Kurenai me reprende

- ¡Gomenasai Kurenai-sensei! - levantada de la banca inmediatamente me inclino para pedir disculpas

Todos sonríen y algunos ríen mirándome, presenciando mi actitud torpe de siempre.

La profesora suspira sin más remedio, acostumbrada ya a aquella forma de ser que me acompaña.

- Está bien, siéntate

Obedeciendo a la orden, era yo ahora la que suspiraba.

- Y continuando con la lectura, señorita Hyuuga hágame el favor de seguir por la página 95 de su libro "Don Quijote de la Mancha"

- Ahh... ¡Hai! - se levanta y comienza a leer - "Aquel caballero que allí ves de las armas jaldes, que trae en el escudo un león coronado..."

Hyuuga Hinata, mi compañera y amiga de clase. Es algo tímida, pero con un corazón de oro.

Incluso alguien como ella tiene pretendientes. Inuzuka Kiba del salón C y Aburame Shino del salón D. No puedo decir que no le tengo envidia, y no por que tenga pretendientes, más bien por que... sabe como simpatizarle a los chicos aun con su personalidad tan tímida. En cambio yo... el miedo que me da enamorarme hace que aparte a los chicos de mí.

Siempre he soñado con el día en que encontraré a aquel chico que está destinado para mí...

Recargada mi mejilla izquierda sobre mi mano apoyada en la banca, rayoneo sobre mi cuaderno garabatos que se podría decir se convierten en mis deseos más profundos.

- ¿Qué dibujas Naruko-chan?

- ¡Kyaaaaa! - cubro mi libreta con mis brazos algo avergonzada teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Hinata observando

Lo que hizo que ella se exaltara.

- Etto... ¿estás bien Naruko-chan?

Para sacarme de apuros siempre suelto una carcajada excesiva que se podría escuchar hasta en el otro mundo.

- ¡No es nada Hinata AJAJAJAJAJA!

- Me alegro - sonríe tiernamente con sus ojos cerrados

No es que no confíe en Hinata. Sólo que no quiero preocuparla por cosas de menor importancia. Hemos sido amigas desde muy chicas y nunca hemos tenido una sola discusión en todo este tiempo.

Durante el descanso nos colocamos en la terraza de la escuela a comer nuestros almuerzos.

- Naruko-chan... ¿te sucede algo?... haz estado actuando algo extraña el día de hoy

- Gulp... - casi me atragantaba con la comida - Etto... no, no... no me pasa nada AJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hinata me observó con una expresión de incredulidad, colocándome algo nerviosa ante su mirada.

- Esta bien... - se resignó a no preguntar más

No me gusta preocupar a los demás con mis problemas... y menos si se tratan de "problemas amorosos". Que si no encuentro al chico de mis sueños... no por algo así debo hacer un escándalo o un drama. Antes de morir mi madre me dejó una imagen fuerte... yo no me romperé fácilmente con una tormenta.

A la hora de la salida, comenzó a llover con fuerza. Lamentándonos en ese momento Hinata y yo por no traer un paraguas a la escuela.

- Hinata... - al voltear nuestras miradas pudimos observar al apuesto Kiba clavando su mirada en mi mejor amiga

Lo que traía Kiba en las manos era un paraguas, así que supuse que quería ayudarla a llegar a su casa sin problemas.

Entonces miré con una leve sonrisa a mi amiga.

- Ve con él

- ¡Pero Naruko-chan!

Cerré mis ojos aun con la sonrisa en mis labios.

- ¡No te preocupes!.. yo estaré bien, así que... anda ve con él - me acerqué susurrándole - No siempre se dan oportunidades como esta...

Ella se sonrojó y dio paso a lo siguiente. Con algo de remordimiento en su mirada se alejó junto al pelicafé debajo de aquella lluvia resonante.

Suspiré agachando la cabeza.

- Como me gustaría... que hicieran algo así por mí...

Y ya sin más remedio salí corriendo con la mochila sobre mi cabeza para no empaparme por completo.

Después de unas cuantas calles corriendo, me detuve bajo las cortinas de un local cerrado. Me abracé a mi misma e intenté aguantar el frío que me invadía.

- ¡Achu! - me senté en aquel lugar a esperar que bajara la lluvia para seguir - Creo que terminaré resfriándome...

El agua de la llovizna me daba en los zapatos, intensificándose cada vez más... lo cual me dejaba con la idea de que si no continuaba corriendo, me quedaría allí por muchas horas...

Ya decidida me puse de pie para seguir mi camino.

- Oye

- ¿Eh?... - alcé la mirada y para mí sorpresa un niño se encontraba al frente

Un pequeño niño de cabellera negra-azulada... y unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Protegido por un paraguas, sin moverse, mirándome detenidamente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ...¿Me hablas a mí? - me señalé desconcertada al tiempo en que le hice la pregunta

- ¿Ves a alguien más, baka?

Hice un puchero avergonzada.

- Anda, ven conmigo o te mojarás aun más - el niño cerró sus ojos señalando una parte de mí - NO querrás seguir hacer show por toda la calle cuando deje de llover

- ¿Ah?... - miré lo que señalaba el pequeño colocando un sonrojo bastante notorio en mis mejillas

Me empapé tanto que la blusa escolar se me transparentó, con mi ropa interior muy marcada.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! - me abracé cubriéndome completamente apenada

- Ja... - el niño suspiró al ver mi reacción - Dobe...

Después de una discusión de palabras altisonantes... decidí ir con el niño.

- ¿Vives lejos?... - mirando al frente el chiquillo seguía hablando

- Solo... unas 3 cuadras más... puedes dejarme en la esquina y...

- Lo único que pregunté fue si vivías lejos... no más - de reojo me observó por unos instantes - Para ser mayor que yo... eres bastante tonta

Volví a hacer un puchero ofendida.

- Nunca había conocido a un niño tan insolente y grosero

El pequeño sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

- Sí... no es la primera vez que me dicen eso

Su seria facción me causó una reacción demasiado extraña. No sabría como definir esto que comenzó a surgir en mi... pero mi rostro mostró un sonrojo de vergüenza... mi corazón latió con rapidez... y mis labios tambalearon al intentar decirle algo más...

Y lo peor de todo... por un vago momento pensé... en lo atractivo que podría volverse ese niño cuando creciera...

Me estoy convirtiendo en... una asalta cunas...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. El pequeño Sasuke

Conociendo el amor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Después de una eternidad se me ocurre continuar este fic XD espero les guste n-n muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic y mil gracias a quienes se molestan en dejarme review, os amo w _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**:EL PEQUEÑO SASUKE:**

- ¿Es esta tu casa? - el pequeño se detuvo ante la puerta y la miró

- Así es... - con un sonrojo notorio oculté mi rostro para no ser descubierta

La lluvia había parado unos momentos atrás, y aun así el pequeño niño me acompañó hasta mi hogar. Me sentía nerviosa, quería preguntarle su nombre, pero el temor no me dejaba hacerlo.

- Entonces... me voy - cerrando el paraguas el chico se disponía a retirarse

- ¡Espera! - grité efusiva antes de que se alejara

Él volteó la mirada hacia mí, dejándome ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos negros que tiene.

- Yo... etto... - volví a sonrojarme y quedarme trabada por un instante

Pero no era lo que quería. Yo quiero saber su nombre... no puedo dejar todo en el olvido. Me sentía emocionada de haberlo conocido y a la vez quería saber más de él.

La ceja del niño se arqueó sin despegarme la vista de encima y se dispuso a decirme algo.

- Oye niña - su rostro continuaba con esa facción seria - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me sorprendí. Era como si hubiera leído mi mente o mis intenciones... ¿lo habrá hecho para que yo pudiera preguntarle su nombre?... ¿o simplemente sí le interesará saber el mío?...

- Naruko... - en un tono dulce y tímido le respondí - Y... ¿el tuyo?

El pequeño sonrió levemente.

- Sasuke - cerró sus ojos quedando un momento en silencio - Bueno... nos veremos

Me dio la espalda y continuó con su partida. Lo cual aun no podía permitir.

- ¡Sasuke espera! - le seguí unos pasos hasta ver que él se detuvo

- ¿Sí?... - volteó un poco su cuerpo mirándome de reojo

- Bueno yo... - agaché un poco mi rostro aun mirándolo - Quisiera pagarte lo que hiciste por mí... quizá invitándote un helado o algo...

- No es necesario que lo hagas

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! - mi efusividad crecía notoriamente

El pequeño Sasuke me miró unos instantes sin decir nada. Suspirando al final volviendo a dejar su mirada hacia el frente del camino.

- Mañana por la tarde... a eso de las 4 - pausó unos segundos y continuó sin mirarme - Te espero en el parque central, ahí podrás invitarme un helado como pago... si es que eso te hace feliz

Para ser pequeño, su actitud le hacía ver tan maduro que mi corazón latía a mil por hora con cada frase que le escuchaba decir.

- Sí...

Al verlo partir me adentré a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Me sentía como si el chico más apuesto de la preparatoria me hubiera invitado a salir. Pero aunque en realidad no fuera así, me sentía de lo más feliz.

- Naruko – mi madre hizo acto de aparición al haberme escuchado llegar y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi enorme felicidad – Vaya, me preocupaba el hecho de que te regresaras con esa lluvia de hace momentos, pero por esa sonrisa puedo notar que no hubo problemas, y puedo imaginarme que pasó algo bueno el día de hoy¿verdad?

- Puede ser... – en un tono travieso y a la vez pícaro dejé en completa duda a mi madre, corriendo inmediatamente hacia mi habitación

Ya en el cuarto lancé lejos la mochila y sujetando un cojín entre mis brazos me tiré boca arriba sobre la cama. Mi rostro pudo haberse sonrojado, estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos, y bueno... ¿que adolescente no lo está?...

- Con que... Sasuke... – susurré aun sin poder sacar esa sonrisa notoria de mis labios – Un nombre encantador para un niño encantador...

No podía creer que me emocionara tanto por un niño... ni siquiera sabía su edad, aunque podría adivinar que tendría unos 11 o 12 años... o quizá menos... bueno, eso no importaba...

Mordí mi labio inferior cerrando mis ojos.

¿Cómo será... cuando tenga mi edad?...

La emoción era tan grande, ya me lo imaginaba... sin embargo... no tiene mi edad... yo... yo sólo estoy soñando despierta...

Abrí mis ojos clavando la mirada al techo.

- Esto no es correcto... – de pronto sentí como la felicidad se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Aunque lograra algo... me vería mal, es un niño y yo ya una adolescente de preparatoria... el pequeño ni siquiera parece ir aun en secundaria...

¿Cómo se vería una chica de preparatoria al lado de un niño de primaria?... más que un novio... parecería mi hermanito...

- Dios... soy una idiota... – cubro mi rostro con el cojín recién sujetado - ¿En qué estaba pensando?...

Además... aunque lograra sacar algo... sería como aprovecharme de él, puesto que no es algo bien visto. Y para empeorar las cosas, no creo que un niño de su edad se interesara por alguien 5 o 6 años más grande que él...

Y si sé todas estas cosas... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza?... ¿por qué sigo imaginándomelo de mi edad?... ¿por qué creo que tengo una esperanza a su lado aunque es sólo un niño?...

¿Puede haber alguien tan loca como yo?...

Si en la preparatoria se enteraran que me gusta un niño... me darían de asalta cunas, o peor, se mofarían de mí por el resto del ciclo escolar...

- Pero... – descubrí un poco mi rostro apenas dejando ver mis ojos – Es tan lindo... no puedo evitar el hecho de querer volver a verlo...

Jamás había conocido a alguien que me interesara tanto. No digo que esto no pueda ser sólo un capricho... sin embargo...

- ¡Naruko! – un grito desde el comedor me sacó de mis pensamientos con brusquedad

Mi madre me llamaba para bajar a comer.

Debería abrir ya los ojos. Tengo 15 años, debo actuar como tal, no soy una niña de primaria para estar actuando infantil. Por más maduro que el pequeño Sasuke se pueda ver... al fin y al cabo no deja de ser un niño.

Bueno... mañana le daré su helado y quedará la deuda pagada...

Después de eso sólo debo olvidarme de él... de su existencia... de que llegó a gustarme... o incluso más...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día en clase no podía concentrarme... y hablo de más de lo normal. Estaba en verdad nerviosa, no se trataba de mi primera cita, pero quizá la más importante... por lo menos eso es lo que pienso...

De hecho mi primera cita recuerdo que fue todo un fiasco... aparte de que el chico me dejó 3 horas esperándolo, vimos la película que Él quería ver, comimos lo que Él quería comer y... bueno... no me divertí en lo absoluto.

O quizá el hecho de que no sé como comportarme al lado de un chico sea el problema. Quizá y no tengo el valor de llevar el control en una relación de pareja... aunque no era mi novio... pero tener el control incluso en una cita te define ¿no es verdad?... y yo lo único que hice, fue dejarme dominar...

Entonces todo se trata de eso... un niño es más sencillo de manipular o controlar... ¿es por eso que quiero intentar salir con Sasuke?... ¿o es que en verdad me gusta?... ¿cómo puedo responder a todas mis preguntas si no tengo la menor idea de cual responder?... Me siento tan confundida y atareada, quisiera poder tener un manual de sentimientos que me explicara que es lo que siento en verdad y que es lo que debo de hacer de ahora en adelante... sin embargo... eso no existe...

¿Por qué es tan complicado el corazón?...

En verdad... me gustaría saberlo...

- ¿Naruko-chan?... ¿te sucede algo?, haz estado muy seria el día de hoy

Volteé mi mirada hacia mi mejor amiga sentada delante de mí en aquella cafetería de la escuela. Deseaba que las horas se fueran más lento, pues no sé por que tenía tanto miedo de equivocarme en todo esto... Sasuke es un niño y el involucrarme con él... podría hacer que quien saliera lastimado... sería él por mi culpa...

- No te preocupes Hinata... todo está bien – traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa para que así ella ya no tuviera que preocuparse más por mí, sin embargo era algo que quizá no funcionaría, no con ella, que me conoce tan a la perfección

- Si sucede algo... quiero que me lo digas por favor...

La miré unos instantes analizando lo que haría ahora. Decirle lo que sucedió el día anterior sería lo mejor... sin embargo las circunstancias no me lo permiten.

- Hinata, si me pasara algo… ¿crees que no te lo diría? Jaja vamos, confía más en mi palabra, no estoy mintiendo

Con incredulidad ella me echó una última ojeada llena de intriga. Me ponía un poco de nervios estar en esa situación. Pero no quiero que ella se involucre en este problema que me concierne sólo a mí...

¿Es eso en realidad?...

Podría ser más bien vergüenza... a que ella sepa que probablemente me enamoré de un niño...

No sé que pensar... no sé que sentir... sólo hay un camino... esta tarde lo veré, pagaré la deuda que le tengo con aquel helado y... dejaré todo así... sin volver a saber nada de él...

Eso... sí... supongo que eso es... lo mejor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
